The present invention relates generally to computers and more particularly to portable computers.
Computers which have been referred to in the past as being portable are known in the art. However, it is believed that such computers have either (1) not included a built-in display monitor, or (2) not included a display monitor having a full size display screen, or (3) contained only a single disk drive unit, or (4) not included a built-in keyboard, or (5) not included a full size keyboard, or (6) not taken into consideration that the optimum angle of the keyboard for typing when the keyboard is resting on the lap of a user is not the same as the optimum angle of the keyboard for typing when the keyboard is resting on a table top or desk top, or (7) not contained its own power source, or (8) not contructed or shaped so that they can actually fit into an attache case, or (a) not easily and conveniently moved from one location to another.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved computer.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved portable computer.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a portable computer that is easy and convenient to carry from one location to another.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a portable computer that can fit into a businessman's attache case.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable computer that includes a full size (i.e. 80 columns by 25 lines) display monitor.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable computer that includes a full size (i.e. DIN spaced) keyboard.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a portable computer that includes two disc drive units.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide a portable computer that includes its own power source.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable computer that can be seated on a surface at either of one of two angular positions relative to the user.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a portable computer which includes a housing having a minimum number of parts.
It is yet still a further object of the invention to provide a portable computer which can easily assembled and mass produced.